


Lost

by Dayora



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Curiosity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Nervousness, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayora/pseuds/Dayora
Summary: Slight AU, the story follows the timeline of the game as well as I can remember but will eventually split into full AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic and I decided to dive head first into smut. Be gentle ;)

 

Fenris had lost track of how many years he'd spent running away. Didn't even know where he was for sure, somewhere in the Frostbacks. The fucking Frostbacks. Why had he come here? Not that he really knew where he wanted to go but it definitely wasn't this frozen place. He just wanted to get as far away from Danarius. and Hawke, as he could.

He remembered begging Hawke to see reason and help the Templars fight the insanity in Kirkwall, but she had a bleeding heart for mages, probably why she had been so close to Merrill, and she was the most stubborn woman he had ever met, in the end, she’d asked more than he could give and he had left Kirkwall, fleeing south into Ferelden. Damned mages. Always causing so much death and pain with their cursed magic.

His white lyrium markings flared with the emotion of the memories flooding his mind, burning him and glowing through the heavy cloak he wore, he snarled and shook his head, focusing on the path he was walking. Up ahead he could see what looked like a temple and the sun would be setting soon, he needed shelter for the night. He pulled his hood tighter over his snow white hair and pointed ears, adjusted the scarf around his chin to hide his markings and made for the gate.

“Who goes there?” came the call from the other side of the sturdy wooden door, a small window had opened and a man's pale face could be seen through it.

“A lost traveler who has no desire to freeze to death tonight, may I shelter here?”

“Who's side are you on?”

“Who's side?” Fenris repeated black brows furrowed. “Of what?”

“The peace conclave, of course, being held by the Divine to settle this shit with the Templars and the damned mages.” the man had a thick Ferelden accent and spat at the word “mages” Fenris smiled.

“I had no knowledge of this conclave, I merely wish to shelter here.” he shivered and rubbed his hands together “Please messere.”

“Oh alright, lay down that sword though stranger. No weapons in the Temple of Sacred Ashes.”

Fenris’ eyes widened at that, sacred ashes? As in Andraste’s ashes? He’d thought that was a myth. “Where is the nearest town that will lead me out of the frostbacks?” he asked as he unstrapped his greatsword and laid it at the base of the door.

The huge door creaked and moaned as the man, a Templar Fenris noted, opened it, he wasn't alone on the other side, three other men in full Templar plate stood at alert watching him, bright eyes shining through the slit in their full steel helmets. The man who had been speaking through the window in the door bent and scooped up Vitae Benefaria, “a respectful Farewell” the marvelous greatsword he had had custom made for himself in Kirkwall.

“Haven is just south a ways. This is a fine sword you have, ser…?”

Fenris hesitated only for a moment before saying “Leto, I trust it will be kept safe for me overnight?”

“You have my word ser.” he said slinging the strap over his shoulder “Follow me, I'll show you to the Commander, he'll decide where to put you up.”

There were tents lining either side of the courtyard Fenris noted as they made their way to the main hall, on the left dozens of men and women in robes sat around campfires, Kaffas he mentally swore, so many mages.

On the right side of the courtyard were the Templars, many of whom sat and stood watching the mages across the way, he found that comforting. He'd be sure to mention to this commander his preference for the Templars so he didn't get stuck near the mages for the night. The man, Ser Thomas he said his name was, lead him through the temple into a small study where an old man in leather armor with the Templars flaming sword crest burned into the chest piece sat behind a simple desk. He looked up from the papers he was glaring at when they entered. “Commander Darren, this is Leto, he seeks shelter.”

“Just for the night, I will set out for Haven at dawn.” as he spoke he pushed the hood off of his head exposing his shaggy white hair and long pointed ears. He watched the Commander carefully as he did so, looking for any hint of recognition.

“Very well, put him with that Dalish. I'm sure she won't mind.” he said dismissively already returning to his papers.

Fenris offered a slight bow and followed Thomas out of the room, hoping this "Dalish" wasn't a mage.

Thomas showed him the room he'd be sharing with the woman, who wasn't there, then lead him to the dining hall for a hot meal before returning to his post at the gate.

Fenris studied the other occupants of the hall as he ate, most of whom were chantry brothers and sisters. Quietly praying or talking amongst themselves. He was just finishing his stew when he caught sight of her. She was stunning, long raven hair hung in a thick braid down her back. Slender hips swaying nicely as she made her way to him, a bottle and two cups in hand. Her amethyst eyes locked on his, a small smile danced about her lips. She sat across from him.

She didn't say anything at first, just sat there looking at him, then she poured two drinks and slid one across to him.

“Andaran atish’an.” she said, at last, laughing “quite literally.”

“I’m afraid I don't speak elven,” Fenris said, a mild twinge of regret hit him. He should have asked Merrill to teach him. Fool.

The Dalish cocked one eyebrow but didn't say anything. He studied her for a moment, some stray strands of hair fell onto the pale skin of her forehead and into her big eyes framed by thick dark lashes, under them was a simple Vallaslin, it's lines looked like little vines resting on her cheeks above a small shapely nose and a full mouth, one corner tilted up at his inspection.

“My name is Dayora, of clan Lavellan, you are?”

“Leto.”

“Not much for conversation are you Leto.” she took a drink. He did the same, there was something in her eyes he couldn't sort out.

“I take it you are the Dalish I'm meant to be rooming with tonight?”

“Creators I hope so.” she said with a wolfish grin.

He cleared his throat, “Tell me Dayora, why are you here? Another traveler taking shelter from the cold?”

“My keeper sent me,” she drained her glass and refilled it, filling his again too. “said it was important we have a representative here.”

“Ah.”

They sat in silence for a while, the hall cleared out slowly until they were the last two in there.

“Those aren’t Vallaslin are they.”

“They are an evil man's mocking facsimile of Vallaslin.” he said shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

“I do that. I just say whatever comes to mind without filtering it, some find it charming.”

“Mm.” he looked at her as she stared back at him. He saw that look in her eyes again, it was familiar but he couldn't quite place it, something stirred inside him at it. She leaned forward tunic open enough for him to see the swell of her large breast, she was slim but even Isabella would be envious of her curves. He's so occupied at her chest he missed the hand that came up and brushed the hair off of his forehead revealing the triad of lyrium dots in the center of his brow. He flinched away from her touch, a chill running down his spine at the contact. He hadn't been touched outside of combat since Danarius…

She looked shocked and puzzled but not frightened, she reached out again this time to hook a finger over the top of his chest plate, which meant she leaned farther over the table somehow the buttons on her tunic were undone. He could see the full length of her cleavage now. He caught her hand as she pulled him closer. His hands were trembling.

“This place is very boring at night. We should entertain each other. Do you have someone waiting for you at the end of your travels?” she purred, face barely a foot from his. Her cheeks were flushed from the drink.

“No.”

“Ever been bedded?“

Willingly? No. “Yes.”

“Find me attractive?”

With every question she comes closer, the left side of her shirt was caught on the edge of the table, as she inched forward it slid slowly open, he could see the pink of her areola, the firm nipple right at the edge of the cloth. She smiled knowing the answer to her question.

“What do you want from me?” he asked breathlessly.

“Sate my curiosity, Leto.” she said “I know you're leaving at first light, I'm not asking you to stay.” closer, her shirt slid off her nipple, then off her shoulder. His pants started to feel tighter. She kissed him, her lips softer and warmer than he could have imagined, he hesitated for a moment then something primal took over and he kissed her back, hand reaching out to brush his thumb gently across the tight pink nipple. She moaned quietly. “Not here.”

He hated that he was trembling as he bolted the door to their shared room, he was no longer a slave. He could say no. But he found he didn't want to. He wanted to find out how different it felt when he had a choice.

He turned around to find Dayora had shed her leather leggings and was wearing nothing but her smalls and her open tunic. Again his pants shrunk. He began unfastening his chest plate and gauntlets, letting them drop to the floor as he very slowly made his way across the room to her. When he reached her he was in his leggings and tunic. She reached up and started to undo his tunic, he just stood there staring at her praying she couldn't feel him shaking. His heart was pounding.

She finished the last button and opened the shirt, he heard a little gasp escape her lips as she took in the markings on his chest and abs, she reached out to touch them but stopped when he tensed up.

“It's not pleasant for them to be touched.” he said

“Understood.” she said and dipped her head to kiss between them, starting at his collarbone careful to avoid the lyrium, each kiss rocked him to his core. He had never been touched like this. She slid her hands up over his shoulders and pushed his tunic off onto the floor, then she traced the clear skin down his sides with both hands till they rested on his hips tucked into his trousers, her mouth found his nipple and he grabbed her hips tight and pulled her into him. His cock ached against his leathers. With every flick of her tongue, it twitched against her and she moaned. She switched to the other nipple as she stepped back a step and started at the laces of his pants.

All he could do was watch her and try to keep his knees from buckling. Then she had it in her hand carefully not touching the delicate pattern of lyrium that circled the base.

“Creators Leto.” she groaned “Maybe I will ask you to stay!”

Her hands were cold but he liked it, he was playing with her braid when she knelt down in front of him, he thought she was just taking his pants off for him, he was going to say he could do it himself but couldn't speak as her hot, wet mouth closed around him taking him in all the way to the markings, he let out all the air in his lungs in one swift exhale that sounded like a growl.

He understood now why Danarius had made him do it so much, he'd never felt anything like it, for a tiny moment he considered just standing there and enjoying himself, then he remembered being on his knees, strong hands on the back of his head nails digging into his scalp. He looked down to see his hands were tangled in her hair, tightly. He recoiled pulling his hands away, disgusted with himself.

“No, no you don't have to do that. Please, Dayora.”

“Mmm but I want to Leto.” the air from her speech was hitting the wetness of his cock and making him shiver, he knelt down extracting himself from his leggings.

“You want to?” he asked puzzled.

She laughed.

There was no way he was going to understand her logic and the look on his face must have said as much, she laughed harder this time taking his face in her hands, she kissed him and slid her leg over him till she was sitting in his lap as he squatted there. He could feel her warmth on his bare cock through her damp smalls. She ground her hips into him.

"I know you liked it.” she said rubbing her head where his hands had been.

“Kaffas, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you.” he said

“Don't be silly, I like that too.”

His hands had found their way to rest on her thighs, he slid them up her legs and under her smalls to her ass, soft yet firm, he stood then and carried her to the bed, laying her down gently. He stood over her looking down at the damp spot in her smalls at her center. His eyes roamed her whole body before she finally said something.

“Ver ma Leto. By the dread wolf, take me!”

He wanted to do that and so much more to her, but he also wanted to make this night last.

He pulled off her smalls throwing them behind him, ran his fingers over the soft black curls he found there, teasing at her lips but not separating them, not yet. Then he leaned over her and nuzzle into her breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking, nipping and flicking his tongue against it. He hovered over her at just the right angle for his cock to rest between her spread legs barely touching her entrance as he kissed her, he could feel her twitching and trying to get him inside her but he kept himself just barely touching.

“You are a wicked tease.” she said grinning.

He hooked his hands under her and arranged her onto the bed so he had enough room to climb up and rest between her legs, he looked at her from between her legs and thought he saw a flash of apprehension in her eyes but she looked away too fast for him to be sure. He tested her out, kissing his way from her knee to her center biting gently where her leg met her mound, when he heard a raspy moan he flicked his tongue across her lips. She gasped something about Fen’harel. He used two fingers to slowly open her lips and found her tiny little bud of nerves waiting to be devoured. He also noticed thin little white scars all along the insides of her lips they almost looked like writing, was that why she had been nervous?

He realized he hadn't moved in a minute and lowered his lips to hers, gently kissing her clit, her legs twitched against his ears, he licked her, mouth watering at her taste. He let go of her hip with one hand and brought it down to toy with her opening, but not entering her, he wanted his cock to be the first thing in there tonight, he smiled at the thought and began sucking and licking her even more intensely, he could feel her swelling under his tongue… She let out the sweetest sound he'd ever heard as she pulsed against his mouth, legs squeezing him, hips rocking on his face. He wanted to send her right back to bliss but she stopped him.

“It's too much, too sensitive, and I need more than your wonderful mouth.” she held out her arms and he crawled up her wiping off his mouth and finger with the edge of the bed cover. He laid on her and kissed her, everywhere their bodies touched burned, with desire and with lyrium. He tried to focus on the desire. He knew he couldn't wait any longer. He angled himself up, looked into her eyes for permission, she answered by hooking her legs around him and pulling, he sank slowly into her, Maker she was tight, and so slick and warm. She shuddered as the double line of lyrium that circled the base of his cock passed into her. He couldn't move for a second, frozen between ecstasy and the burning of his markings, Dayora, on the other hand, was all ecstasy, she was calling out to Mythal, Andruil, and Dirthamen. He had no idea that his marking could make someone else feel that. Or was it his just his cock doing it? He began to test his theory and gently, gently flared them, she instantly clenched around him and buried her face into his shoulder and she moaned pulsing several more times before she rested back on the bed.

“Wow.” she panted “was it the enansal or did you glow?”

He laughed still deep inside her “I do glow occasionally yes.”

“Wow.” she said again and giggled when he shoved his hand under her, flat on the small of her back and flipped them over so she straddled him.

“Again kadan.”

He drank in the sight of her as she sat on him, body slightly shining from the sweat they had worked up, her hair had come out of its braid at some point and was cascading all around her, he lightly flared his markings and she jolted a bit causing her breasts to jiggle gloriously. He reached up and cupped them, they filled up his hands and more, he loved it. He put one hand on her hip when he noticed she was just blissfully sitting there looking at him tracing the lines of his brands with her eyes, her fingers tracing the edge of his jaw. He used the hand on her hip to start her rocking on him flaring a bit as he did.

“Shite!” she blurted and started grinding into him, he timed the bursts from his markings to match her rhythm, when he felt her clit slide over the three dots of lyrium above his cock he would light them up. It didn't take long doing that before she clenched around him again arching her back and throwing back her head. She collapsed forward onto his chest breathing heavily and slightly shaking.

“Na melana sahlin.” she said.

“Is that a good thing?”

“It means your turn. So, yes. ” she breathlessly laughed, she lifted off of him then, drawing a moan then a whine from him. “How do you like to reach your enansal?” she asked.

How did he? In his hand, careful not to spill a drop. That was the only way he had ever climaxed. On the rare occasion Danarius would allow him to, if he had been an especially good pet that day.

“I take a herbal remedy my keeper makes so there's no risk.” Dayora was saying when he came back to the present. He assumed she meant children.

“You would allow me that?” he asked

“After the night you just gave me, you can have whatever you like.”

He scooted back against the headboard and grabbed her waist, easily lifting her from where she knelt on the bed and placed her in his lap. She sank back onto him and they both let out a ragged breath. He kissed her, gently at first then deeper, tongues seeking and dancing, his hands went up her back, one gripping onto her shoulder the other into her hair. He thrusted up into her as his mouth worked hers, with every thrust she moaned and he growled, she was squeezing him inside her every time, he could feel himself getting closer to the edge.

It took longer than he thought it would, some part of his mind fighting him that he wasn't supposed to, that he'd get punished if he did. He fought for what felt like hours, she was starting to tremble under the barrage, he knew it needed to be soon or he risked hurting her, he closed his eyes and nuzzled into her neck focusing only on the edge trying to find his way over it. The hand in her hair came down and grabbed hold of her ass, there was nothing else in the world, just his cock delving deep into her soft folds, almost unexpectedly he slipped over the edge, shoved himself somehow even deeper into her as he spilled, the room lit up blindingly bright, what he meant as a roar came out more like a gurgled sob as he held her to him, he didn't think there was any part of their bodies that weren't touching, she clenched around him climaxing again from the intensity of his flare, she was whimpering. He shuddered inside her and she held him tight, one arm wrapped around his head hand in his hair, the other around his shoulders. She was kissing the top of his head then. Did she feel the wetness of his tears on her neck? He hoped not.

They laid in the bed, her head on his chest, he found that her contact with his marks no longer bothered him, maybe he was just too drained to feel it. He felt numb, nothing in the world could hurt him in that moment.

“Who are you Leto?” she whispered, without explanation something in him released, he told her everything, from waking up after the ritual in maddening agony to the years he was Danarius’ plaything, his eventual escape on Seheron and time with the fog warriors, his journey to Kirkwall, his time with Hawke and how they had never seen eye to eye, how he was still hunted by Danarius, how he had abandoned Hawke at the final fight to save Kirkwall because he wouldn't take the mages side, of the running he had been doing since. How his name was no longer Leto but Fenris, and he didn't know if he should use it, even though it was who he was more than Leto now.

Through the it all she held him listening to his story and his heartbeat, not moving save for the hand that stroked his. They laid in silence for a long time after he finished his tale, the first rays of the sun peeking through the window.

“Will you stay?” she asked breaking the silence. He found himself wanting to stay, more than anything.

“I have a Tevinter Magister hunting me, I am a dangerous company to keep.”

“I do not fear it. He wouldn't dare strike at you here.”

“If I am allowed to stay. I asked for one night.”

“So did I, and now I ask for more, Fenris.”

Hearing her say his name sent a shiver up his spine.

“I will stay.”

They spent the next week together, Fenris rarely left the room aside from going to meals and training with the templars. He and Dayora sparred everyday, she was so quick with her double daggers that he rarely bested her. They easily learned the rhythm of each other, both in the training yards and in the bed. Fenris was beginning to feel at peace, he never thought he would be, but here, with her, he could be. He also found himself self braced, waiting for this to blow up in his face.

The peace talks were moving along, Divine Justinia was a good mediator, she had the mages and templars actually talking, sometimes they'd revert to screaming but most days it was quiet.

He and Dayora were walking the halls of the temple one day, talking about her clan and life among the Dalish, he liked the way her eyes lit up when she described the forests her clan had wandered. He found himself wondering who he would be if he had had her life.

They came around a corner and heard shouting, someone was in the Divines chambers, Fenris’ stomach dropped when he saw that the templars that were always supposed to be on guard outside her door were nowhere in sight.

“Not good.” Dayora muttered as she pressed an ear to the door.

Fenris’ markings itched, “There's strong magic in there…”

“Now is the hour of our victory.” a deep rumbling voice echoed in the hall.

“Why are you doing this? You of all people?” the Divines voice cut through the door. Dayora immediately went to work on the lock, nimble fingers manipulating the tumblers with her beautifully carved Halla-horn tools.

“Keep the sacrifice still.”

Fenris dug his nails into his palms, skin burning,he saw the slightest tremble in Dayora’s hands and she tried to work faster.

“Someone help me!” He could hear the desperation in the Divines voice. As soon as he heard the click of the lock opening he was shouldering the door open, flaring his lyrium as brightly as he could bear. Dayora was right behind him, “What's going on here?” she shouted.

Fenris had no words to describe what he was seeing, the Divine was suspended in glowing red energy, a group of men and women in the traditional Grey Warden armor were channeling the red swirling light into her as she hung there in front of a giant creature holding a glowing green orb. It had red crystals growing out of its face, was that red lyrium? The skin on the left side of its face was pulled and stretched, distorting its mouth. When it's eyes locked onto his Fenris’ blood went cold, he began to step in its direction unsure of what he would do without his sword.

The Divine took the opportunity their distraction offered and smacked the orb out of its long claws, it rolled across the room towards Dayora, she lunged for it.

“No, it's not safe!” his throat closed as her small hands closed around the orb. Then a flash of red as he was grabbed by the back of the head and hauled towards Dayora, the monster was roaring. Something was very wrong, Dayora’s eyes were wide and scared as she stared at him, the orb was getting too bright to see her, he reached out to her, she reached back and as their fingers touched he was jolted rigid, his marking burned so brightly he felt the skin around them blister. He screamed and was blinded, then there was nothing but white, and fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since people wanted more of the story I decided to try another chapter. I'll add more when I figure out where the story is going.

He was floating? No, he was falling! 

 

His eyes flew open, sending needles of pain through his brain, there was green light all around, and a horribly loud screeching sound.

He tried to twist around as he covered his sensitive, bleeding ears and realized he wasn't falling very fast, through a tear in the darkness below he could see green aberrations fighting.

 

 One lone Qunari warrior swinging his greatsword and cutting down the demons  that were falling out of a breach, the closer Fenris got the more he could make out of the man, he was massive, a pair of large pointed horns on either side of his head. He had a white vitaar smeared in intricate streaks across his face. His chest bare and glistening, he let out a battle cry whenever he felled one of the demons. 

 

Fenris was through the tear and his speed doubled, he hit the ground quick and  _ hard _ . His vision darkened and he struggled to focus on the warrior, the ringing in his ears was the only thing he could hear, the qunari was flanked by a dark skinned mage and a tall bearded man.

 

_ What am I seeing? Where am I? _

 

A massive pride demon had come out of the tear and was pressing the qunari back, the warrior roared and charged it. Fenris was impressed, while he seemed reckless with his swings, leaving himself open, his strength and speed made up for it. His efforts, combined with his companions attacks, had the demon reeling back on its heels. Ghostly arrows were flying over his head, pelting the demons in its ugly face. 

 

Just after the demon had dissolved into dust a stream of green energy hit the breach from the same direction as the arrows.

 

Fenris turned and caught his breath when he saw Dayora perched on a rock, left hand outstretched. 

 

“Dayora!” he called, voice echoing strangely. 

 

She showed no sign of hearing him. He called again, as loud as he could manage. Her head tilted and she mouthed his name just as her hand jerked back. Behind him the breach imploded, Dayora and her companions faded away as the green light dimmed.

 

“No!” he cried, reaching for her. “No… please, do not leave me here…”

 

***

 

“Did anyone else hear that?!” Dayora ask leaping down from her perch on the boulder.

 

“Hear the beautiful sound of a demon getting what it deserved?” Dorian asked running a hand through his silky hair “Yes, my dear, I did.”

 

“No, someone called my name. It sounded like… Fenris.”

 

Dorian stepped closer and lowered his voice. “Your lover from before the breach?”

 

“Yes, Dorian… What if he’s stuck in the fade like I was?! I never even thought of that, I just assumed he was dead… How long can someone survive in there?”

 

“Dayora,” he placed his hand on her shoulder comfortingly “it’s been a long time…”

 

“You know more about the fade than I ever will, come on, let’s go find another rift to close.”

 

***

 

It was cold, lifeless, and  _ so green _ … Fenris hugged himself, teeth chattering. His markings felt like frozen iron in his skin, sapping the heat from his body. How was he supposed to get out of this hell…

 

_ How am I even here?! _

 

Hopelessness was setting in, draining the life from him, he searched for a way out, he searched for what felt like years, it was just endless green everywhere. There were demons all around but oddly most ignored him, with only the occasional desire demon offering him warmth and comfort.

 

They were easy to fend off at first, but the longer he wandered the harder it got to push them away. They began to take on Dayora’s shape, sitting by a warm fire, laying naked in a pile of fluffy furs, beckoning him to join. He stopped short and stared when there were two demons laying on a banastered bed, in the form of Dayora  _ and  _ Hawke, touching each other, never breaking eye contact with him.

 

“ _ Enough!”  _  He ran his hands roughly through his hair, eyes flying wide when he saw the clumps of white that came away in his hands. Turning his hands over his breath caught when he saw how shriveled his hands looked, skin drawn tight over the bones.

 

“This place is killing me.”

 

His eyes stung with tears he refused to let fall. This was not how he thought he would die. Cold and alone in the Fade, surrounded by demons. He turned away from the show the desire demons were putting on for him, kneeled down and bowed his head.

 

“O Maker, hear my cry:

Guide me through the blackest nights.

Steel my heart against the temptations of the wicked.

Make me to rest in the warmest places. 

 

O Creator, see me kneel:

For I walk only where You would bid me.

Stand only in places You have blessed.

Sing only the words You place in my throat.

 

My Maker, know my heart:

Take from me a life of sorrow.

Lift me from a world of pain.

Judge me worthy of Your endless pride.

 

My Creator, judge me whole:

Find me well within Your grace.

Touch me with fire that I be cleansed.

Tell me I have sung to Your approval.

 

O Maker, hear my cry:

Seat me by Your side in death.

Make me one within Your glory.

And let the world once more see Your favor.

 

For You are the fire at the heart of the world,

And comfort is only Yours to give.”

 

“Transfigurations _ 12:1-12:6,  _ an appropriate prayer my child.”

 

Fenris sprang to his feet, body naturally falling into a fighting stance. His jaw dropped when he saw who had spoken. She hovered a foot off the ground, body radiating a golden light. He could feel the benevolence pouring off of her, this was no demon. 

 

“Andraste?!” he said averting his eyes, head bowed. She reached out a glowing hand and lifted his chin, smiling down kindly at him.

 

“You must leave this place, your life is fading.” turning his shoulders she pointed him to a distant bright, green light “There is a large rift, if we hurry, you can get through it.”

 

Her hand was warm on his shoulder as she guided him through fade, but the rift was farther than he thought, and the ground had become jagged, sharp rocks cutting his bare feet with every step. Every step became harder and harder to take, the air thicker and hard to breath.

 

“The fade does not want to let you go, fight it child.” 

 

Gritting his chattering teeth, Fenris pressed on, head down, until they finally reached the rift. 

He couldn’t make out what was on the other side of the rift, his vision was beginning to darken from lack of oxygen. 

 

Andraste tucked her hands under his arms and lifted him up, almost throwing him through the rift. The last thing he saw before falling into blackness was her face, smiling reassuringly. 

 

Again, he was falling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! I wrote more, finally.

“It is possible, though highly unlikely, for someone to survive in the fade, is your friend a mage?”

 

Dayora who was perched on Solas’ desk, let out the hopeful breath she'd been holding in a long disappointed sigh “No.”

 

“Ah.” Solas clasped his hands behind his back, shifting his shoulders “then, I'm afraid it is more unlikely as he would have had no experience in the Fade.”

 

“It's been months, I should’ve known better than to hope.”

 

“The demons of the fade have a way of taking something you truly desire and using it to manipulate you, in this instance, to keep you from closing the rift.”

 

“Thank you Solas, it may not be what I was hoping for but at least it's an answer.”

 

“Any time my friend.”

 

* * *

 

Fenris opened his eyes to find himself in a dark cave, lit only by the eerie green light of the rift above him, the cave floor was wet and the smell was overwhelming. Calming his quickly rising nerves he looked around and listened.

 

Nothing but dripping water echoed around him. He was alone in the dancing shadows. Taking a deep breath he tried to stand. His weak legs gave out at first, his clothing hung loosely from his gaunt frame. He had wasted away to nothing but skin and bones while trapped.

 

_ I did not escape that lifeless hell to die in a fucking cave! _

 

Growling, Fenris dragged himself this feet, leaning against the sticky wall for support as he slowly made his way through the cave, flattening himself against the wall when he heard the telltale sounds of fighting echoing down the corridor, he crept along as quietly as possible, hand aching for the familiar feel of a sword hilt.

 

“The Rift must be just ahead,” a man's voice shouted, “Let’s close it quickly and get out of this putrid water, it’s ruined my boots!”

 

“Andraste's tits Dorian, I’ll buy you another pair.”

 

Fenris instantly recognized Dayora’s voice, he pushed off of the wall and tried to call out, voice nothing more than a cracked whisper.

 

* * *

 

“Don’t get snippy with me little lady-”

 

Dayora cut Dorian off with a raised had, notching an arrow she nodded toward the tunnel ahead, “I heard something, probably more demons. Blackwall?”

 

“Aye, stay close.” Blackwall readied his shield and began stalking forward, sword braced on the top edge of the shield. “Looks like it's just a shambling corpse, shouldn’t take long.”

 

“I got this one.” Bull said hefting his greatsword and stepping past Blackwall, he stopped short when the corpse put its hands up in surrender “Uh, Boss? I think it’s trying to talk...”

 

“What?” Dayora lowered her bow and stepped up beside the massive Qunari, waving Dorian over with her “A little light, please Dorian?”

 

It took several heartbeats for her mind to make sense of what her eyes were seeing, Dorian’s flame cast harsh shadows over the man's cheekbones, hollow eyes pleading with her to know him. He whispered her name over and over through cracked and bleeding lips.

 

“F-Fenris….?!” Dayora dropped her bow and sprang to his side, wrapping her arms around him she gasped, feeling nothing but bones where his strong shoulders once were. He collapsed into her, hands gripping her as if he was scared she would dissolve in his arms. “Fenris. I thought I’d lost you!”

 

Dorian knelt beside them, brows drawn together as looked over Fenris’ gaunt frame “I can help if that’s ok?”

 

Fenris stared at Dorian for a long while before finally relenting and nodding. He gritted his teeth when Dayora helped him settle to a sitting position and Dorian began pouring magic into him.

 

After a few minutes, Fenris finally begin to feel alive again and he drank deeply of the flask Blackwall offered him.

 

“We need to get him back to camp, get him some food and rest.” Bull said, “Here, let me help you up.”

 

Bull pulled Fenris to his feet, and Dayora wrapped Fenris’ arm over her shoulders to support him, heart dropping at how light he felt leaning against her, how sharp his hip bone felt under her hand.

 

“You’re going to be alright Fen, just need a little food.”

 

* * *

 

After they had eaten the druffalo stew Scout Harding had made they settled into their tents for the night, Fenris joining Dayora and laying his head on her chest, he finally let himself believe this was real.

 

“How did you survive… it’s been so long since the conclave Fenris. So much has happened.”

  
  


“Time is different in the Fade. But, I do not believe I would have lasted much longer. Andraste lead me out, lead me right to you.”

 

“Andraste… people have been calling me her Herald. Since she was seen when I came out of the fade.”

 

“I like that,” Fenris said snuggling closer to her, the hearty stew had returned some strength to him and all he wanted was to pull her atop him and never let her go again. “Come here.”

 

“Mmm.” Dayora moaned as their lips met, melting into his touch as if they’d never been apart, her hands began to tremble when she ran them over his chest, feeling the deep recess of his collarbone. “Oh, Fenris…” She pulled back breath coming in gasps, her eyes shone wetly as she stared at him.

 

“Day…” he cupped her face with his hand “I am going to be alright. I just need time, and someone to carry out my every whim…” there was a sparkle in his eyes that had Dayora smiling through the tears, Fenris pulled her atop him, capturing her lips with his.

 

* * *

  
  


Over the next few months Fenris recovered at Skyhold, many days spent bedridden in the infirmary, then, training in the yards with the soldiers once he had regained enough strength. He was still thin, muscles having to redevelop, but he was feeling more like himself with a blade in his hands.

 

The whole fortress was preparing for the assault on Adamant, supplies pouring in, all training intensified. Fenris barely saw Dayora during the weeks leading up to their departure, she spent most of her time in the war room or in Cullen's office finalizing plans.

 

The night before they were to set out Dayora surprised him with a feast in her room, complete with an apple pie and Agreggio Pavali wine.

 

Fenris allowed his eyes to drink in Dayora’s beauty as he stood there on the top step, still in his sweaty training gear. She was sitting on the large banister bed in a sheer nightgown tied at the collar and open down the center of her chest and stomach, silky fabric cascading over the swell of her large breasts, lacy smallclothes sitting low on her shapely hips.

 

“I drew you a bath…” she said, slowly standing up and crossing the room to stand before him, clever fingers making short work of the ties and clasps on his armor. Once he was stripped down to nothing she took his hands and lead him to the steaming tub that was hidden away behind a screen in the corner.

 

“You spoil me.” he moaned as he sank into the warm water, aching muscles quickly soothed.

 

“Nonsense. I seem to recall you doing something similar for me during our time at the conclave, I just have access to better wine.”

 

She retrieved a soapy sponge and began scrubbing his back and shoulders working out the remaining knots, once she was satisfied with her work she slipped her hands down over his chest and lathered him up.

 

“I feel you have ulterior motives with that soap…” Fenris breathed as her hands went lower, gliding over the hard planes of his stomach, breasts pressed against his shoulders “Mmm.”

 

“It is possible…” she came around to kneel at the side of the tub, the sheer fabric over her chest gone completely transparent from the water. “Oh, would you look at that!?”

 

“I find it difficult to look at anything else…”

 

Dayora slapped his hand away when he reached for her “Tsk tsk, not yet.” turning she lifted a pitcher of water and poured it over his head, laughing when he glared at her through soaked bangs. “Don’t give me that look! There was dirt in your hair!”

 

Fenris rolled his eyes and slid down in the tub, completely submerging himself. When he resurfaced Dayora was gone, smirking he climbed out of the tub he wrapped a towel around his waist, Fenris found her reclining at the table, a glass of wine held out for him.

 

“Thank you.” he sipped the wine as he sat down across from her, enjoying the view her relaxed posture and propped up legs afforded him. “You remembered me mentioning my fondness for Agreggio Pavali.”

 

“Of course I did.”  she sat up and served them both a plate as they chatted, neither wanting to talk about what the next few days would bring. They ate their fill and finished off the wine before Fenris finally broached the subject.

 

“Must you lead the charge at Adamant?” he reached across the table and took her hand “Let Cullen handle the siege.”

 

“My place is at his side, leading our men. They need to see me.”

 

“Fastevas…” He stood and began pacing the room eventually making his way out onto the balcony, shivering as the crisp air hit his bare skin. Dayora quietly came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his shoulder blade.

 

“I know you’re scared, Leto. I am too, but, this is the way it is for me, I must risk all to inspire others to do the same.”

 

“I understand.” he turned and tilted her chin up so she had to meet his eyes “ Do not even think about asking me to stay here.”

 

“Fenris-” she stopped short when he spun them around and lifted her to sit on the rail as if she weighed nothing.

 

“I am recovered Dayora,” he whispered, stepping between her legs and pressing his now warm body against hers. “Shall I demonstrate?”

 

“Yes please!” she huffed, pulling him closer with her legs, causing the low hanging towel to fall from his hips. “Recovered indeed!”

 

Fenris slipped a hand down between them and slid the thin strip of fabric between her legs aside, groaning when he felt how soaked it was. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold back tonight, needing to release all the emotions that had been building over the past few days as the danger grew closer.

 

Lining himself up he pressed in with one smooth thrust, pulling a sweet cry from his lover, he took her as roughly as he dared, there under the moonlight, hanging off the edge of the fortress, lyrium glow casting her soft body in beautiful shadows. Dayora angled her hips down so that his thrusts were hitting her just right and before long she was clenching down around him burying her head in the crook of his neck, holding onto him tightly. He never slowed his rhythm and her cries combined with the pulsing inside her sent him over the edge in a blinding flash.

 

He panted into her hair for several heartbeats before pulling back and kissing her passionately, silently praying to the maker not to take her away from him again. When they finally broke the kiss a tear escaped down his face.

 

“I love you.” he said, voice a low purr, hands trembling on her legs.

 

“Ar lath ma, vhenan.” taking his hands in hers she kissed them “I love you too.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The assault on Adamant Keep. As much as I hate writing scenes from the game, I didn't see any way to avoid it.

The journey to, and through the hissing wastes was uneventful, Bull had requested leave to stay with the Chargers during the siege, saying his gut told him they would need him, after she granted it Dorian pulled her aside.

 

“You know why we're here I assume?” he was smiling down at her, but his brilliant blue eyes were filled with concern.

 

“Ah, the rider doesn't want to be separated from his mount.”

 

“My Lady Inquisitor, how crass.”

 

“Maybe I wouldn't be so crass if you weren't stingy on the details.” she flipped her braid over her shoulder and crossed her arms “Really Dorian, it isn't fair. The entire keep is curious and you hoard all the answers like a fat dragon on a pile of gold.”

 

“Baha! Me? Fat? Maybe I should examine your eyes.” he sized her up while twirling his mustache before eventually caving “Oh fine! If we survive I'll share all with you over a bottle of expensive wine, your treat of course.”

 

“Of course.” Dayora laughed as she began heading back to camp, Dorian stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Be safe Lavellan, Skyhold would be dreadfully boring without you.”

 

* * *

 

In the end, Solas volunteered to accompany Dayora’s group with Fenris stepping in for Bull, the four easily working together as they breached the old doors of Adamant Keep.

 

The elite group quickly cut through the demon and Grey Warden forces and mounted the battlements where they found Varric, Hawke and her Warden friend Alistair, fighting a pride demon.

 

The skirmish was over fairly quickly as the group had the element of surprise and cut the beast down from behind.

 

“Hawke! Have you spotted the Warden Commander?” Dayora asked jogging over to the other woman.

 

“Not yet. But we haven't pushed deep enough into the main fortress yet.” Hawke's eyes shifted over Dayora’s shoulder and locked with Fenris’, she nodded “Fenris.”

 

“Hawke.” Fenris had avoided speaking with his former companion since they had brought him to skyhold, only seeing her across the yard as he trained, now he stood uneasily under her stare before looking away.

 

“I'm glad you're ok. After you left I-”

 

“Now is not the time Hawke.” Fenris cut her off, slicing a hand through the air.

 

“Very well. After? At the Herald's Rest?”

 

“If you wish.”

 

Dayora shared a look with Varric before clearing her throat, “We are going to assist the men on the walls, then we will push forward. Dareth shiral.”

 

“Atisha aravas, Inquisitor,” Alistair said, he had been quietly observing the conversation and smiled when Dayora raised an eyebrow at him. “My wife was Dalish.”

 

“Oh, the Hero of Ferelden, right. I keep forgetting you're _the_ Alistair.” Dayora chuckled when he rolled his eyes, “Be safe, hero of legend.”

 

* * *

 

It took Dayora and company the better part of an hour to clear the battlements and begin the press deeper. The farther in they got the harder the resistance became, soon every group they encountered were lead by a greater demon.

 

By the time they reached the center of the keep the ritual was already happening, a young elven woman being sacrificed to bind a demon, the Tevinter mage Livius Erimond standing beside Commander Clarel on a raised dais.

 

“Stop!” Dayora cried out, weariness clear in her voice “this is madness! The Vint is using you!”

 

“Our warriors sacrifice themselves for a world that will never thank them!” Warden Commander Clarel snarled at them.

 

“And then he binds your mages to Corypheus” Alistair shouted stepping forward.

 

“Corypheus? But he's dead?”

 

“These people will say anything to shake your confidence Clarel!” the mage hissed in her ear, she looked uncertain, rubbing the bridge of her nose for several heartbeats.

 

“Bring it through!” she said finally, a hush fell over everyone as the wardens closed in around the Inquisitor.

 

“Please, blood magic is never worth the cost!” Hawke said, drawing a scoff from Fenris as he stepped in front of Dayora, so quiet only she heard it.

 

“I helped fight the archdemon in Ferelden, could you consider listening to me?” Alistair shouted.

 

Clarel ignored him as Erimond spoke in a low voice to her, a fanatical look on his face.

 

“Listen to me!” Dayora almost shouted “I have no quarrel with the Wardens, I have spared those I could. I don’t want to kill you but you're being used, and some of you know it, don’t you?”

 

A dark-skinned Warden missing a few teeth spoke up “The mages who’ve done the ritual, they’re not right. They were my friends but now they’re like puppets on a string.”

 

“You cannot let fear sway your mind, Warden Chernoff!” Clarel chided him.

 

“He’s not afraid, you are! Afraid that we are right and you ordered your brothers and sisters killed for nothing!” Hawke snarled.

 

“If this was the only way to stop future Blights, I would be at your side!” Alistair cut in “But it’s a lie!”

 

Many of the Wardens around them began to look doubtful, glancing around and back at Clarel.

 

“Clarel we are so close, you’re the only one who can do this, do not let all the sacrifices made here today be in vain!” Erimond pleaded when he saw the look on her face.

 

“Perhaps we could test the truth of the-” seeing he had lost her Erimond cut her off.

 

“Perhaps I should bring in a more reliable ally!” he turned and began stamping his staff against the ground, red sparks catching and running up its shaft, “My master thought you might come here Inquisitor, he sent me this, to welcome you!”

 

A blood chilling screech followed his words as the same dragon that had attacked Haven swooped down from the sky spraying a trail of red energy at Dayora that her group barely dodged, tumbling in all directions, it screeched again knocking an edifice from atop the wall and landed on a nearby tower.

 

This seemed to be all Clarel needed to see to know she had been a fool, rage lit her face as she flung a ball of lightning at Erimond's back knocking him down, anger not sated she began hurling lightning at the dragon where it perched across the courtyard from her. The dragon roared and leaped off the tower, shooting giant balls of red fire at Clarel as she ran the other direction after a fleeing Erimond, calling out to the Wardens to help the Inquisitor.

 

The rift in the center of the yard ripped open and spewed demons before Dayora could move to follow Clarel and the dragon.

 

“Fenedhis lasa!” Dayora cursed sending an arrow into the lead demon’s face “We must end this quickly! Clarel will need our help!”

 

It was a desperate and chaotic fight fueled by urgency and fear. The great Pride demon pulled itself through the rift was by far the strongest they had faced that day. Every time they would break through its armor it would laugh at them and rebuild it. Strong skies growing from its skin to shield any wounds or openings.

 

Screaming in frustration Solas unleashed the fade itself on the monster, a great fist of energy slamming the demon to the ground and pinning it there. Fenris seeing his opportunity leaped into the air, driving his sword into the ground, through the demos skull. It shuddered and twitch for a moment then lay still.

 

 _I'm going to ride him so hard tonight_ … Dayora thought as she closed the rift, Fenris must have known what she was thinking from the look in her eye because as he walked by he squeezed her ass and nipped at her ear.

 

By the time they caught up to Clarel she had Erimond backed into a corner, the stretch of battlements he was running down ending in a sheer cliff drop with broken rails, there was no sign of the dragon.

 

“You destroyed the Grey Wardens!” she cried as his fireballs bounced off of her barrier.

 

“You did that yourself, you stupid bitch.” he laughed. “I dangled a bit of power before your eyes and you couldn't wait to get your hands bloody!”

 

Clarel let out a shout and blasted Erimond down to slide several feet on his back completely helpless against the more powerful and armed senior mage.

 

“Ahhh.” he groaned in agony “you could have served a new god.”

 

“I will never serve the blight!” she stated as she strode up to him and drove the blade at the end of her staff into his throat, grimacing she turned her attention to Dayora “Inquisitor, I will do anything make up for the atrocities that were committed here today, if you will-”

 

Before she could finish her sentence the dragon landed behind her and clamped his jaw shut over her, leaving nothing but her legs exposed, with the Warden still in its mouth it took off into a leap, landing above them on the higher ramparts, it jerked it's head side to side before slinging Clarel back at the group, it then crawled down the wall and starting back toward them, backing them to the edge.

 

“Maker have mercy..” Blackwall whispered as Clarel tried to keep her insides from sliding out, chanting the Wardens motto and raising her hand to let out a tremendous blast of electricity just as the dragon stepped over her.  

 

The shockwave was so powerful that it shattered the keep beneath them causing it to crumble and slide off the sheer cliff it was built on. Dayora, Fenris, and Solas faired better than Hawke, Alistair, and Blackwall as they ran for solid ground but even they were not fast enough and were thrown into the air with the rubble.

 

Dayora watched in horror as her friends and lover fell with her over the edge, panic was darkening her vision until suddenly she noticed the tiny tear in the fade below them, shrieking she ripped it open just as Blackwall and Hawke reached it, they disappeared into the green rift followed closely by the rest and a good bit of debris.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
